Worlds Collide
Hey! i'm Moonbli1231! I adopted the story and removed the warrior cat part. The first dragon writing belongs to Jadesky2468, and she came up with the idea. Nice to meet you! Hope you like it! btw: Clay=Graystripe and Graystripe=Clay Sunny=Cinderpelt and Cinderpelt=Sunny Starflight=Tallstar and Tallstar=Starflight Glory=Tawnypelt and Tawnypelt=Glory Tsunami=Mistyfoot and Mistyfoot=Tsunami It was morning, and the cool breeze blew across Graystripe's soft fur. He laid on a rock ledge, that was rough to the touch, but had a comfortable spot to sit in. Today, I feel, is going to be one of the best days of my life. Firestar will return, soon. ''He thought, closing his eyes. "Sir! We need immediate help on the territory line!" Cinderpelt yelped, running towards him. He nodded and stood up. Graystripe followed her to the end of the territory, where a large purple shadow was fighting cats left and right. The grey cat gasped, seeing this...thing. He hissed and ran at it. Swiping his claws seemed to do nothing to it. But this purple mist could hurt cats, even though the cats couldn't hurt it. ''What an unfair fight! ''Graystripe thought angrily, seeing one of his warriors hit a tree and fall to the ground, limp. He rushed in to help them. Soon enough, the shadow thing was faced against him and 4 other cats, Cinderpelt, Tallstar, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot. The purple-grey mist covered them in itself, and they were gone. ____________________________________________________________________ "Well, that's all of them," Tsunami reported as she slammed the door. "Jade Mountain Academy is officially student-free for the summer." "Great job, Tsunami," Clay praised as he, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny entered the hall."Honestly, I'm surprised ''you ''got the summer free, Glor, with all your royal duties," he added to Glory, who had one calm color after another rippling through her scales. Glory cracked a smile, her scales shifting to her normal turquoise. "It wasn't easy," she admitted. "And I'll be ready to go in an instant if something happens. But, I think Deathbringer could ''use ''some political experience. He's so full of himself, I'm surprised his head hasn't fallen off yet." Sunny giggled. "You don't mean that," she teased, and Glory tried to hide the pink that was blooming on her body. "Um, Clay? What about Peril?" Starflight blurted out. "I thought she said she was going to stay at the academy." "She was, at the beginning of school," Clay answered. "But now she's traveling back to the SkyWing kingdom, on invite of Queen Ruby. They made up some time ago." "Huh," Starflight answered, half to himself. "I never thought I'd see the day." "What about Fatespeaker?" Sunny wondered. "Where's she?" Starflight sighed. "''Fatespeaker's ''gone gallivanting off to who knows where, now that she thinks I can handle things on my own. I think she said that she was 'fulfilling another prophecy.' Something about a walrus." He shook his head, muttering unseemly things under his breath. "Well then," Clay said unexpectedly. "It's... just the five of us." "Just like old times, right?" Sunny added, impulsively attempting a flying loop in the air and failing miserably. "We haven't been together for I don't know ''how long!" Tsunami hesitated. "Um, actually," she started slowly, "I might not be here for the whole ''summer. In a few weeks, I'm planning to go back to the Kingdom of the Sea to visit Riptide." Clay nodded. "Yeah, I might to back to the Mud Kingdom to search for my sibs." "But we're all here for now, right?" Sunny interrupted. "So we can have lots and lots of fun ''together!" Her friends laughed with amusement, and Sunny joined in. "You're right, Sunny," agreed Glory with a smile. "Now, why don't we start having fun by tidying up the school?" ~ Starflight's library was a mess, due to the one-thousand-year-old superdragon known as Darkstalker. Scrolls and ink were scattereed everywhere, and the place that should have been clean and peaceful was radiating trash and chaos. "Here's another stack," Sunny announced as she flew up to Glory and gave her a pile of scrolls. "Starflight says to put them on the top shelf." "Make sure all of them are in alphabetical ''order!" Starflight called from where he stood on the ground, listening to the others work. "That means, Clay, ''Tales of the NightWings ''is T-A-L on the NightWings shelf, not N-I-G-H-T on the NightWings shelf! Tsunami, the SeaWings shelf is over there''! And Glory-" "Oh my moons we KNOW, Starflight," Glory interrupted, sounding like her old, sarcastic self. "You're starting to sound like Webs, for Pyrrhia's sake! Seriously, DON'T make me come down there and-" "We're almost done!" cut in Clay cheerfully, before Glory had a chance to state her threat. "Sunny, could you clean up those ink bottles? Putting them on Starflight's desk will be fine." "No, actually they go-" began Starflight. "I'M ON IT!" replied Sunny, also interrupting Starflight. She picked up the ink containers and deposited them neatly on Starflight's desk. "Now, what do we do about the ink stains on the floor?" "Um... leave them be," Clay decided. "No use trying to clean it up, since it's all in a mountain anyway." Starflight suddenly gasped, realizing something terrible. "If there are ink stains on the floor... oh no! That means there must ''be stains on the ''scrolls! My life is dooooomed!" "Deal with it," replied Tsunami unsympathetically. "At least Darkstalker isn't still here." "True," replied Starflight, and stopped whimpering. "Isn't it crazy, though, that I'm actually related ''to that dragon?" Sunny started. "It's been forever since... since ''he ''told me, but I can barely wrap my mind around it." "Totally crazy," agreed Glory, Starflight, Clay, and Tsunami in unison. "Just one more scroll, and we're done!" Clay announced a few minutes later. "Shall... I do the honors?" "Of course!" Sunny smiled, and the other dragonets agreed. Clay picked up the rolled up scroll, which was titled ''The Beauty of Aquatic. He was about to put it on the SeaWings shelf when it fell out of his hands! The scroll landed on the floor, unrolling itself! "Strange," Clay muttered to himself as his friends watched. "I thought I held it tightly in my talons." When he touched the ground, he began rolling up the long, overly-boring scroll, but as he neared toward the end, he stopped. "Hey! Starflight!" he called out. "Can you come here for a moment?" Starflight hurried over at once, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny following him. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "An ink stain?" Clay shook his head and held out a small piece of paper, which he had found nestled in the scroll. "Do you know of anything like... this in your other scrolls?" Starflight reached out a talon and felt it. "I don't think so," he answered slowly. "There's writing on it," put in Sunny, mystified. "But it's really small. I can barely read any of it. Can you guys? Except you, Starflight," she added quickly, remembering that he was blind. "You don't have to try." Clay peered at the words. "I can't read it," he confessed finally. "Glory, what about you?" Glory pushed her way to the front, stared at the small paper, and then sighed. "I can't make out the words, either. Ugh, this is so annoying! Tsunami?" Tsunami hesitated for only a second before answering. "I can make them out clearly enough. SeaWings have great vision, remember?" She paused to take a deep breath. "It looks like a...sentence of some sort." When worlds collide, new beginnings arise." "Huh," Glory said after a few moments. "Weird." "Do you think it's a prophecy?" Sunny burst out. "It sounds a lot like one!" "Dunno," Tsunami replied. "It could be something that a student wrote during their time here. Maybe Turtle or Moonwatcher?" "How can a prophecy be that ''short?" Starflight argued. "And even if it ''is ''a prophecy- which I'm not saying that it is-" Tsunami reasoned, "what in Pyrrhia would the prophecy be talking about?" A purple mist, just like in the warrior's world seeped from the words, filling the room and surrounding the dragons. Soon, they were gone, too. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The darkness faded, and sunlight hit Clay's eyes. He shook his head and moved his mouth around... his mouth, was smaller. 'Are my friends ok?' His mind went straight towards. He opened his eyes fully and tried to stretch his wings. "M-My wings! they're gone!" He shrieked. "I have fur..." Clay looked down, and saw he had paws. "WHAT IN PYRRHIA IS GOING ON?!?!?" Cinderpelt stared at him. "What ARE we?" "Who are you!?" Clay yelped, seeing a furry animal just like him. "I'm Sunny. You're... Clay, from your voice." She said, narrowing her eyes. Clay quickly hugged her and held on tight. "Where are the rest of our friends?" Tawny-pelt strutted up to them. "I'm not able to change my scales! I don't think I even ''have scales!" "Glory?" Sunny exclaimed, grabbing her paw. All three of them stayed together, until they heard Tsunami's familiar yell. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" She yelled at a cat. "M-Misty?" the cat whimpered. "WHO IN PYRRHIA IS MISTY?" She screamed. Graystripe (clay) swiftly took her tail and pulled her behind a large rock. "Tsunami, it's us, your friends. Where are we?" "I don't know! We definetley aren't dragons anymore!" She whispered. "What's a dragon?" A cat asked, looking over the rock. "SHOO!" Tsunami yelled, and the cat ran away. "The prophecy in Starflight's library! When worlds collide.." Sunny remembered. "Speaking of Starflight.." Clay said worriedly. _____ Graystripe shifted and moved around groggily. "My head....." He said, scratching it. "It feels... Rough?" He turned towards a shiny thing, which was a mirrior and saw his reflection. "I'M HIDEOUS!" He exclaimed, waking up the other dragons. "What's going on..?" Mistyfoot said, looking around. "Who are you!?" Graystripe asked. After they had sorted out who they all were, they studied their surroundings. "I think we're... lizards!" Mistyfoot observed. "Winged lizards!" "Yes, I agree," Graystripe said uneasily. "So... Why are we here? Why are we in these bodies? Why can't I see?!?!" Tallstar asked them. (Clay=Graystripe and Graystripe=Clay Sunny=Cinderpelt and Cinderpelt=Sunny Starflight=Tallstar and Tallstar=Starflight Glory=Tawnypelt and Tawnypelt=Glory Tsunami=Mistyfoot and Mistyfoot=Tsunami sorry I need this for reference) "Maybe... it's because of the shadow monster," Tawnypelt suggested. "My scales are changing colors. I am controlling them, I think.." "We need to find out what we are, first," Graystriped said, pointing to the rolls of paper. "I suggest these will give us the answer." They all took to the book shelves. All of the cats pulled scrolls out and read them, having the dragon's capabilities. "Guys! Look!" Cinderpelt exclaimed. She rolled out a scroll with all the dragons on them. Mudwings, Sandwings, Seawings, Skywings, Rainwings, Icewings, Nightwings. They discovered which types they were and read about their abilities. "Ok, so now that we know what we are... we just need to play the part. There MUST be something here. I can't see, too," Tallstar said. "I think.. you're blind?" Mistyfoot said, studying his burnt eyeballs. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (JadeSky2468)